dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans: New Tamaran (Teen Titans Season Six)
Teen Titans: New Tamaran is the long-awaited sixth and final season of Teen Titans, airing an Adult Swim and featuring more mature content. The plot focuses on Starfire as she helps her people set up a new home while an old enemy returns to destroy everything she loves. Like the other five seasons, this one in split up into 13 episodes. New Heroes * Donna Troy (Wonder Girl) * Barbara Gordon (Oracle) * Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) * Dr. Silas Stone (Cyborg's father) * US President Steve Trevor * Commissioner Slack (OC) * Wildfire * Michael Holt * Batman (flashback and mind-swapped with Cyborg) * Superman (flashback) * Wonder Woman (flashback) New Villains * Scarecrow II (Sebastian Blood) * Gamesmaster * The Spectre * Lex Luthor * Mirror Master (mentioned) * Joker * Wildfire Episode 1 * Dr. Light goes to see Scarecrow about his fear of Raven. It ends exactly as you'd expect. * Cyborg returns from Dakota City having answered what turned out to be a distress call from his father, who had been kidnapped by Slade along with other Cadmus scientists (none of whom can remember what he made them do). * He finds that most of the top floor of Titans Tower has been destroyed due to Robin deflowering Starfire * Raven created a private "pocket love dimension" for them, and has found that she and Beast Boy have the same favorite band * Starfire gets a job as a fashion model for Aurora Studios, and strikes up a strong friendship with her photographer, Donna Troy * Donna reveals herself to be Wonder Girl (daughter of Wonder Woman), and she and Starfire track down Professor Chang to rescue Donna's roommate - Barbara Gordon (who is Oracle, as well as pregnant) * New villain Gamesmaster gathers the remaining Titans rogues together, but Mumbo is killed and replaced by Scarecrow * Robin announces his intentions of retiring from the hero life, and proposes to Starfire Episode 2 * After celebrating their engagement in their private dimension, Starfire confesses that she has been given a Violet Lantern ring, yet has refused to wear it * A flashback reveals that the Justice League has left Earth to aid in a war against Darkseid, leaving Supergirl to replace all of them. She chose Wonder Girl as her partner, and they became a Battle Couple. While taking down supervillains worldwide, they encountered (and bedded) other young heroes who would eventually become Honorary Titans. * Supergirl visits Titans Tower to deliver everyone new costumes, and to see if Starfire can interpret an alien message NASA has received. * The message is from Tamaranean refugees fleeing their home planet, which has been destroyed by Gondorians and Red Lanterns. As Robin comforts his grieving fiancee, Donna contacts her father - US President Steve Trevor. * Gamesmaster supplies all his data on the Titans to Scarecrow, whose sadistic murder of Mad Mod catches the sexual cravings of Gamesmaster's boss - a Red Lantern working for Darkseid. * Starfire sends a message to the refugees asking them to come to Earth * Raven and Beast Boy attend a concert together, and she starts to question his true feelings for her Episode 3 * At the end of the concert, Raven reveals her real name to be Rachel Roth, and blushes when Beast Boy calls it a pretty name * Starfire's fashion show is attacked by Scarecrow, who has an altered strain of fear gas for each of the Titans * Scarecrow expresses his interest in Raven, and goads her by pointing out that her fear of losing her friends is only strengthening the affects of his gas. * Raven uses her magic to remove all the fear gas, and Scarecrow shoots Beast Boy with a heavily concentrated dose of fear toxin, making him have a panic attack and go comatose * Enraged, Raven attacks Scarecrow like she had Dr. Light, putting him into a coma * Raven takes Beast Boy to her personal version of the Purple Ray (which had resurrected the Titans after being killed by Terra in Aftershock Part 1). While healing him, she is approached by The Spectre and rejects his offer to become his new host. Episode 4 * Red X and Kyd Wykkyd return from Central City and hand over stolen Mirror Master's mirror guns to Gamesmaster * After fetching antidotes for fear gas, Supergirl meets up with Robin and Jump City Police Commissioner Slack. All three confirm that "Scarecrow" is not Jonathan Crane, but a young successor who is also Brother Blood's estranged son Sebastian * Realizing that other villainous successors can still exist, Robin decides not to retire from hero work, and labels as "dead" the secret identities of both him and Starfire * Supergirl confronts Lex Luthor, the only free supervillain with the technology to alter the fear gas. Not only does Luthor deny involvement, he reveals that he has been using the fear gas to make breakthroughs in drug research. * Robin confronts Barbara, revealing he knows that she was one of the scientists Slade had kidnapped, and points out that she has been pregnant for the same amount of time since. Barbara denies that Slade is the father, but Robin isn't convinced. * Gamesmaster uses a mirror gun to release Scarecrow from jail, and then with Psimon's assistance, sends him into Raven's mind * The Titans fly to the moon to meet the Tamaranean refugees, who are lead by Starfire's long-lost brother, Wildfire Episode 5 * Starfire is offered the royal crown, and after encouragement from Robin, she accepts her new place as Queen of New Tamaran * Starfire signs a peace treaty with President Trevor, allowing her people to peacefully set up a colony on the moon. She also signs a business deal with the Titans' employer, Michael Holt, who has agreed to give the colony building supplies in exchange for working in his xenothium power plants * Lois Lane has an exclusive interview with Lex Luthor, who calmly explains why he doesn't an alien race of emotionally-driven bio-weapons to be living so close to humanity * The Red Lantern expresses a gleeful hate of the "troqs", and when Starfire and Robin announce their marriage to unite their species in peace, she conspires with Gamesmaster on how best to ruin the wedding * As Gamesater recruits "Robin's #1 enemy", Red X is caught trying to escape and is punished by being turned into the Red Lantern's sex slave * Starfire learns about Robin's short-lived romances with Kara, Donna, and Barbara, and coupled with his new desire to still be a hero, she wonders what will become of them * Scarecrow uses the marriage fiasco to negatively influence Raven's emoticlones, convincing them that she will never be loved like that. This is only made worse when Beast Boy refuses to admit his true feelings for her. Episode 6 * Lois Lane gives a TV documentary on the history of superheroes, starting with the Amazons in WW2 and moving to present day. In between segments, several Titans (Cyborg, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Argent, etc.) have flashbacks on their origins. Episode 7 * Michael Holt succeeds in swapping Cyborg's mind with Batman's so the Dark Knight can be there at his ward's wedding atop Titans Tower * The day of the wedding, Starfire is still doubtful, but gets reassurance from Donna * Raven isn't feeling good in the head, but still wants to fulfill her duties as bridesmaid * Barbara calls Robin and Starfire to let them know that she won't be coming to the wedding, and that she'll be putting her baby up for adoption * The wedding goes perfect right up until Robin and Starfire kiss, at which point all the negativity Scarecrow had been growing inside Raven's mind are unleashed. * Raven goes berserk and succeeds in killing the minister before being knocked out by Speedy and Jinx * In the chaos, Starfire finds that Silkie is missing, and searches throughout the Tower to find him being torn apart by Robin's #1 enemy... * Joker * Wearing a LexCorp force-field vest and a Mirror Master mirror gun * Starfire makes Titans Tower collapse as she fires starbolts in revenge, but Joker manages to blast her with an overdose of his joker gas * The Red Lantern appears and raises a dying, laughing Starfire up to her so that she can reveal herself as Blackfire before throwing her sister down to her death Episode 8 * While Robin screams in agony at Starfire's corpse at his feet, Blackfire grabs Raven and flies away * In Cyborg's body, Batman confronts Joker, who brags about taking away from Robin "the one thing that you could never have!" * Batman responds by execution via sonic cannon * A flashback reveals that 14 years earlier, Blackfire was shunned by her people and her parents for being born with black hair, and for not having yet developed flight or starbolts. The only one to show her any love was Starfire, whom she attacked in a fit of jealous rage, and gained her powers doing so. * Starfire is resurrected by Raven's Purple Ray, her body fully healed but her mind isn't * Supergirl and Wildifre race with their entourages to LexCorp Tower in Metropolis. Supergirl arrives first, but just in time for Luthor to reveal his involvement, believing it best for humanity to go to war with the aliens and drive them away from Earth, before teleporting away. * Commissioner Slack recruits Barbara to aid Cyborg and his father in deciphering the mirror gun's computer code to determine its past locations * Beast Boy, Donna and Jinx find Raven's hand-mirror and with Herald's help go into her mind * Supergirl and her Titan companions defend LexCorp Tower from vengeful Tamaraneans, but not only is the tower destroyed, but Wildfire murders Supergirl Episode 9 * Starfire awakens next to Robin in their pocket dimension. With them is their ex-employer Michael Holt, who is there to give them PTSD counseling. * Wildifre continues leading the Tamaraneans on revenge by destroying all satellites in orbit and then leading an invasion of Earth. President Trevor authorizes all military forces worldwide to take defensive actions. * Beast Boy, Donna, and Jinx find that Scarecrow has merged himself with Raven's soul, and is digging through her mind to uncover her full god-like powers. Beast Boy tries to get Raven to break free by playing her favorite song of their favorite band, but it only almost works. * With Earth satellites down, Barbara and Dr. Stone propose hooking Cyborg up to the xenothium power plant to use him as a replacement. * Lex Luthor meets up with his sister Lena, who hands him over to the police. * Cyborg successfully scans the entire Jump City region, but in doing so his location is found by Gamesmaster, who sends Cheshire, Adonis and Johnny Rancid to prevent their location from being found. * Cheshire attacks Barbara, who fights back with fully-functioning legs. Episode 10 * After showing them numerous online testimonials of how the Titans have helped many people around the world, Michael Holt succeeds in reminding Robin and Starfire exactly what they're supposed to be. * The Tamaranean invasion fails, and ends with President Trevor personally beating Wildifre into a pulp. * Starfire appears, disowns her brother, takes back her place as Queen, and apologizes to Trevor for everything her people have done. * Bumblebee leads the Honorary Titans into the HQ of Gamesmaster, who reveals himself to be Control Freak. * In the resulting fight involving mind-controlled rogues, Bumblebee finds an unconscious Raven held captive by Psimon and Blackfire, the latter of whom explains she was sent to Earth to turn Raven into the Anti-Life Equation, which she will then use to betray Darkseid, take his place, and rule the universe. * Starfire arrives, having accepted the Violet Lantern ring, and clashes with her sister * Beast Boy, Donna, and Jinx find that the only way to save Raven is to kill Scarecrow. They do so, and none of them are happy about it. * After they leave Raven's mind, the emoticlones are approached by the Spectre, who reveals what's been going on on the outside. Episode 11 * Raven agrees to the The Spectre's new host, and together they kill Psimon and Control Freak before approaching Blackfire * Raven tears off Blackfire's ring and begins to happily subject her to hellish torment, forcing into her all the physical and mental pain that she inflicted upon others. * Starfire saves her sister, creates a violet crystal to replace her last ring, and leads Raven back to the ruins of Titans Tower * Starfire destroys the Purple Ray, and asks Raven if she's willing to kill her friend to get her judgment. * Raven forces The Spectre out of her, and in doing so unleashes her full power, becoming an angelic deity * Starfire then offers to resume the fight with Blackfire, who because of the replacement ring has had her sister's love flown into her, and she realizes that she is truly an evil person. * Blackfire tries to kill herself, but Starfire stops her, and the two finally reconcile. * But then Blackfire kills herself anyway, not wanting Starfire to die protecting her from the enemies she's made. * Starfire returns to New Tamaran and orders her people to leave, knowing that the people of Earth would never forgive what they'd done. * Robin calls Starfire to tell her that Barbara just gave birth. Episode 12 * In a flashback sequence, we see that shortly after first meetings, Robin becomes friends-with-benefits with both Kara and Donna * After becoming Batgirl, Barbara becomes best friends with Kara, who helps her become a couple with Robin. Kara and Donna become switch their "friendship benefits" to each other and the other male sidekicks. * Batman taught Barbara how to use her intelligence to manipulate people. This really irritated Robin, and lead to them breaking up. * After the events of The Killing Joke (in high school), Barbara calls of her friendship with Kara, not wanting to be used as another pawn to hurt someone she loves. * Supergirl responds by almost killing the Joker, only to be stopped by her cousin and then given comfort by Ma Kent. * Barb "learns" that there are only two people in the world - puppets and puppeteers, and she pledges her life to becoming the ultimate puppeteer. * Using her genius in computer science, and gains access to databases for governments and companies worldwide, all for her to subtly manipulate. * Meanwhile, we see some of Supergirl's team-ups (and affairs) as she is appointed to stand in for the Justice League as they're off-Earth. Also, Donna gets romantic feelings for Speedy and plans on retiring early from the hero life, becoming a fashion photographer married to him. * Barbara's work for Cadmus gets her kidnapped by Slade, who after the Titans visit to Tokyo wanted to have a child made from a perfection fusion of Robin and Starfire's DNA as his new apprentice. * But Barbara sabotages equipment, making her womb the only place to grow the child * In the present, before finding Gamesmaster's HQ, Barbara defeats Cheshire and then goes into labor. * She reveals the child's true nature to Robin, and that she did this to force him and Starfire to stay together so that he wouldn't turn into a lonely, old man like Bruce. * Starfire happily welcomes their baby girl - Nightstar. Episode 13 * Raven appears to religious leaders the world over, taking credit for creating Nightstar and declaring her to be a sign that the two species should forgive each other, as they are destined to live in peace. * Michael Holt councils Red X, whom he sends off to leave villainy and enter the world as Jason Todd * Needed in the spirit world, Raven bids farewell to her friends, but not before confronting Beast Boy one more time. They confess to have fallen for each other, and the resulting lovemaking results in Beast Boy's new place being turned into an interdimensional rainforest. * Starfire goes to Stryker's Island to show Nighstar to an imprisoned Wildfire, who scolds his half-human niece. Starfire still wishes for her brother to become good again. * Robin becomes Nightwing and takes Supergirl's place, and confronts Barbara over the nature of her actions * On the other hand, Starfire has nothing but gratitude, and asks Barbara to come to New Tamaran to not just help her people learn about science, but to be Nightstar's "k'norfka". * In a post-credits scene, Slade is awakened from a stasis chamber, and is greeted by a mysterious voice who thanks him for the stolen Cadmus technology and presents him with a new apprentice - Superboy. Category:Series Category:Television Series Category:Teen Titans